parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Legends
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of 2013 Ubisoft video-game Rayman Legends Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Globox - Wellington (The Wombles) *Barbara - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Murfy - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) *Teensies - Oh (Home), Justin, Squidgy (Justin Time), and Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Rabbids - The Muppets Characters *Toad - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Minotaurs - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) Scenes * Orinoco Legends Part 1 * Orinoco Legends Part 2 * Orinoco Legends Part 3 * Orinoco Legends Part 4 * Orinoco Legends Part 5 * Orinoco Legends Part 6 * Orinoco Legends Part 7 * Orinoco Legends Part 8 * Orinoco Legends Part 9 * Orinoco Legends Part 10 * Orinoco Legends Part 11 * Orinoco Legends Part 12 * Orinoco Legends Part 13 * Orinoco Legends Part 14 * Orinoco Legends Part 15 * Orinoco Legends Part 16 * Orinoco Legends Part 17 * Orinoco Legends Part 18 * Orinoco Legends Part 19 * Orinoco Legends Part 20 * Orinoco Legends Part 21 * Orinoco Legends Part 22 * Orinoco Legends Part 23 * Orinoco Legends Part 24 * Orinoco Legends Part 25 * Orinoco Legends Part 26 * Orinoco Legends Part 27 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Orinoco will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, that will the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will construct and build a new lightsaber, he will carry a light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wellington will be carrying a light green lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Penelope Pitstop will be carrying two white lightsabers that will have the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entiremovie. *Oh, Justin, Squidgy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will carry thelightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and Hum 5.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Grandpa Lou will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Speakonia Lernout and Hauspie voices, Microsoft voices, Robosoft voices, and Radar Overseer voices will say 'Glowbox' in the lines to correct the lines for Globox. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures